desperadosfandomcom-20200213-history
Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive
Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive is the first game in the Desperados series. It is a real time tactics game similar to the Commandos series and released in July 2001. The game considered to be the best game of Despeados series and one of the best game in real time tactics genre. Plot The game takes place in New Mexico, 1881. Many trains have been robbed the last few months by unknown vicious bandits. The railroad company Twinnings & Co. Railway Company has offered $15,000 to the one who can stop these bandits. Bounty hunter Cooper meets company's co-director B. Smith accepts the task inspite of Smith's reluctance. Cooper sets to gather his old partners to assist him in the bounty. Cooper finds and rescues Sam in a cotton plantation farm in Louisiana, finds and saves Doc from hanging for fraud and swindle in Jennings, LA and finally finds and rescues Kate from captivity in Baton Rouge for her cheating in a poker tournament. The sees Marshal Jackson who accuses Sanchez for the train robberies and Cooper and his team find Sanchez's secret hideout, take him as captive and hand over to Marshal Jackson. While Cooper questioning Smith about El Diablo, he got assassinated and the team is chased by Jackson's posse for murder. They team escapes from El Paso and free Sanchez from the prison of Fortezza in New Mexico and enlist his help. Finding out that while Sanchez was in jail, El Diablo took that opportunity to destroy his fortress and kill all of his gang members, Sanchez vows to take revenge and joins Cooper's team. The team breaks into one of the El Diabolo's right hand man Carlos' office in Socorro and looks for information about El Diablo. After robing Carlos' loot from bank, Cooper and his team rest in an abandoned staging post owned by a Chinese man, an old acquaintance of Cooper. Jackson's posse attacks them at night, burns the hotel and kills the Chinese man. Cooper and his team annihilate entire Jackson posse and Mia, the daughter of the Chinese man, joins the team to avenge her father's death. The team go to Grant together in train and from there Cooper, Sam and Sanchez ride to Silver Creek to sneak into secret meeting of El Diablo's men while Kate, Doc and Mia stay back in the Grant to keep the escape route clear. On the way back to Grant, Cooper, Sam and Sanchez meet Mia who escapes from El Diablo's men while Kate and Doc are taken captive and put into the train. Cooper and his team sneak into the train in Grant and reach at Deadstone from where they free Doc from El Diablo's men and pursue the bandits who have ridden away with Kate. At the entrance of El Diablo's hideout the whole team of Cooper reassembles and enter the hideout via a cave but fall into the trap. Cooper and his team free themselves from El Diablo's men and chase after El Diablo. Cooper alone follows El Diablo to his chamber high above mountain and learns the true identity of El Diablo. Cooper manages to kill him after deadly duel with gun and fist. In Demo mission, Cooper, Kate and Doc free an unknown town in the border of New Mexico from the gang of an outlaw named Dillon. They free the sheriff who is locked up in his own prison and deliver Dillon alive to him. Gameplay The player is able to control six characters. Each character has five distinct special abilities. Some characters also can perform some context based actions. Player requires to complete certain objectives in missions. There are 25 missions in total including the six tutorial missions. Although all out gunfight is possible in some missions, player often needs to rely on stealth to complete the mission objectives. Player can use a "spyglass" function on NPCs to see their fields of vision. Depending on the color of the cone, the player can see the mental state of the NPC. If the cone is green, it means the person is calm. Similarly, a yellow cone signifies suspicion, and a red means the NPC has spotted one of the characters. Some colors signify special status such as a pink cone, meaning the NPC has become attracted to Kate, or a black cone, meaning they have been hit by Mia's blowpipe and become berserk. Player can also use a mini map which shows characters as light green points, enemies as light red points, civilians as light blue points, collectibles as yellow cross, horses as brown points and other animals as grey points. Another special feature introduced in the game is the Quick Action, in which certain actions - from running to a certain place up to using a weapon against a pre-targeted enemy - can be 'pre-programmed' and called upon immediately when needed. For instance, by programming his revolver with Quick Action, Cooper can either concentrate all three shots that he can fire on a single opponent or divide them between up to three targets without having to move the mouse cursor around. The characters can ride horses and interact with the environment. Certain objects can be dropped over the enemies and some structures can be blown up with TNT barrel. Characters Playable Characters *John Cooper *Kate O'Hara *Samuel Williams *Doc McCoy *Pablo Sanchez *Mia Yung Non-playable Characters *Carlos *Jackson *El Diablo *Dillon Missions 1. An Old Friend 2. Southern Comfort 3. Smoke Signals 4. Hang'm High! 5. Doc McCoy's Cabin 6. High Stakes 7. A Woman's Weapons 8. Into the Lion's Den 9. Like a Thief in the Night 10. Lullaby for Four Aces 11. Ambush at Snake Pass 12. Escape from El Paso 13. The Walls of Fortezza 14. They Called Him Grizzly 15. Dance with the Devil 16. A Fistful of Dollars 17. To the Last Bullet 18. The Magnificent Six 19. Blood Money 20. Little China Girl 21. Piggies in the Middle 22. Showdown in Deadstone 23. At the Gates of Hell 24. Deaths Overture 25. Inferno Locations * Louisiana * El Paso, Texas * New Mexico Gallery Desperados Complete Collection WDOA postcard.jpg|Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive cover after modernization Desperados Wanted Dead or Alive front cover.jpg|Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive front cover Desperados Wanted Dead or Alive back cover.jpg|Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive back cover Desperados-Wanted Dead or Alive front US cover.jpg|Desperados:Wanted Dead or Alive US front cover Desperados Wanted Dead or Alive back US cover.jpg|Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive US back cover Category:2001 video games Category:Video games